For haru's heart
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: Haru was said to be an air head, but looks can be deceiving,and crushes are crushes but love is love. now a new lover just came in her life! Kyouya hibari, and an awful truth about haru's mother's family. Find out the story.
1. Challenge

A hibaharu story! for a little someone called Shade V! This one's forw you!

Title:For haru's heart

Writer: Kezha sigfried

Writers comment:Thanks Shade for liking my story! This whole story is for you!

Chapter One: Challenge.

* * *

><p>Oh no, what has just happened? What had led haru to a flushed face?You can see that haru was standing in front of tsuna ready to fall in tears but still holding on, let's see this a little closer.<p>

-At the scene of haru and tsuna

"I'm sorry haru, but i don't want you waiting for nothing," Explained tsuna

"No, haru should be the one to apologize to tsuna-san for bothering you too much, haru is really sorry-desu!"

And then haru ran away not knowing where she's going, she was unaware that she was still inside the namimori school grounds, she kept running and running until she was at the roof top, she was running fast not caring about her surroundings until she tripped upon the (not so sleeping) sleeping hibari, hibari of course asleep(not really) got angered about haru interrupted his sleep.

When haru had built up the courage to face him, they saw each other eye to eye and face to face, they stared at each other for quite some time until, haru teared up and covered her face so the o' so known prefect of namimori wouldn't see her face, and then she built up another round of courage to face hibari.

Tears falling down her face and then said a few words,"I'm sorry hibari-san, i'm so sorry!" Tears came flooding down her sweet innocent and then her face flushed down, but you can still see her tears crystal clear.

"What are you doing in namimori school grounds?" Were his words.

"I'm sorry hibari-san, you see tsuna-san wanted haru to come here, i though it was something important but...Tsuna-san broke haru's heart." She teared up again and not just tears, she wept her heart out, not caring whether hibari would bite her to death.

"Herbivore."

She wiped her tears and answered"Ha-hai?" Still weeping.

"...Why?"

"Hahi? Why what?" Asking with such a questioning face.

"Why love that herbivore?"

"_Is he comforting me?_Why what?" Her tears stopped.

"Why love sawada?" Expressionless.

"I...Don't know."

"There are others better than him."

"*sigh* Why are you asking me?"

"..."

"Well i'm not sure, maybe because he saved me before."

"You can be easily get by just that?"

"You think i don't think do you?" A smart tone.

"I'm not some type of typical yahoo you can get by just saving, Who do you think i am! Some kind of princess that can be taken away like that? Who do you think i am?" Haru puffed forgetting about tsuna for a sec.

"Feisty." He said with a small grin on his face, what was he thinking?

"Feisty? I'm mad and all you can say is feisty?" Haru puffed even more not even realizing that she was in danger of being bit to death.

"You have guts to stand against me." Said with a smirk.

"And why wouldn't i? You made me mad so why wouldn't i?"

And with those words, haru was pinned down to the wall and hibari only using his hands held both haru's hands to the wall.

"Herbivore, you just made your biggest mistake."

And before hibari can bite her to death she screamed,

"Let me go!"

Haru moved her two fingers down looking like she cast a spell and she did, a sign of a pair of angels wings appeared beneath hibari and before the explosion occurred hibari jumped of the crest.

"..."

"Don't ever touch haru again!" Haru's eyes were sharp, they were like eyes of a hitman, keen and smart, no one knew but she was no ordinary brunette, she was a tough spell caster!

"Hmp, you never showed this side of you, miura haru." A smirk went up his face.

"Haru's not called a princess for nothing," She smirked forgetting all about tsuna.

"Miura haru,"

He was fast and haru could sense that, when she turned around a kiss was sent upon her lips, but broken way too early,(what a shame).

"Why not be mine?" He said with an expressionless expression on his face.

"Hahi! Be yours?" She in of course shock, screamed and her sharp eyes where gone, but instead a face full of read.

"You have guts to even try to fire at me, and i can sense you have power."

"Yes i know that, but be yours? What do you mean?"

"Be mine miura haru," And with that he kissed him again and hugge,d her. "Forget that herbivore, he doesn't deserve a woman like you,"

Haru just blushed in shock for not only the fact that hibari of all people was praising her but also kissed her, twice!

"You are smart, keen, sharp, and strong, no one else deserves you but me."

...

"Why so possessive?" She said with a smirk.

"Hmm?"

"I mean why so possessive? I don;t like tsuna anymore because he turned me down, but i'm not a fool you can get with that." Her sharp eyes appeared again, "Of course you have to wait for my answer, and i'll sure give you a test." Her eyes where as sharp as a hitman she was keen and smart to make a move like that.

"Smart move." Hibari continued to praise her, "Bring on your challenge and if i win, you will be mine." Said with a smirk.

"And if you lose, then you won't get me" She said with a grin on her face.

"Then meet me here at namimori roof top tomorrow, a bring your challenge." He was confident to pass that test and get the heart of haru miura.

And haru and left, forgetting about her crucial let down with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>-The next day, the end of classes for namimori<p>

"Tenth i'm so happy that you turned down that stupid woman!" Gokudera cheered happily.

"I'm worried about haru, she's like tsuna for a long time now, breaking her heart? She'll break." Yamamoto said worriedly.

"I know yamamoto-san, she was about to cry yesterday too." Tsuna saying those words as a friend in care.

"Hey! Isn't that her! Over there!" Yamamoto pointed out a running haru turning around the corner.

"What is she doing here?"

"Maybe she's looking for you tsuna!"

"Hmp, trying to get him back huh?" Gokudera grunted.

"Haru!"

Tsuna and the others ran towards her when haru heard tsuna call her name she froze in her spot and tsuna, yamamoto, and gokudera caught up to her.

"Haru what are doing here?" Tsuna asked in worry.

"Tsuna-san." Haru frightened and was about to cry.

"Haru, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yamamoto-san."

"Stupid woman! You made tenth worried about you!" Scolded gokudera.

"Gokudera." She was about to cry.

"You stupid woman!"

Gokudera grabbed hold her arm and she was to frightened to break free.

"Gokudera! Your hurting her!"

"Gokudera-kun, please stop that!"

"Let me go!" Haru was crying non-stop, she was hurt, but not the fact of gokudera's hold but the fact that tsuna dared to look at her after all that.

But suddenly...

"Herbivore."

"Hahi,"

"Hi-hibari-san!"

"Hibari?"

"What are you doing you bastard?"

When hibari looked at her she gave him a 'this isn't your challenge look' but he just ignored it.

"I'll bite you to death"

With those words, just a few moments later the them where bitten to death.

"No noise." He gave them a deadly glare, enough to hide the anger of seeing his desired one fall into tears.

"Hibari-san! Why all the sudden!" Tsuna scared.

"What the-, what's your problem hibari?"

"Bastard!"

"No one dares." Deadly glare.

"Dares what?" Tsuna almost peeing his pants.

"Or i'll bite you to death." Death glare.

"Why?"

"..." He turned his attention to haru.

"Haru run! He'll bite you to death!" Tsuna telling haru for the greater good.

"Why?" A questioning face.

"Haru, what's the matter?" Yamamoto asked in worry.

"Stupid woman frozen in her place, hmp!"

"This..."

...

"I'm sorry tsuna-san."

"Haru..."

"No tsuna-san, i'm sorry for ever following you."

Haru left with no other word until...

"Oi stupid woman!" Scolded gokudera.

"What do you want gokudera?" Haru asked with a flushed face.

"Haru, i'm sorry about making you feel bad after yesterday" Tsuna having a sorry expression in his face.

"No tsuna."She turned back to look at them. "I'm happy that you turned me down." She smiled at them and left.

...

"She was happy you turned her down?" Yamamoto having a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong with haru?" Tsuna worrying about haru.

"Heh, stupid woman."

...

* * *

><p>-At the roof top of namimori<p>

"Hibari-san." Haru looking for hibari at the roof top then she finally saw him taking a nap. "Hibari-san, why did you do that?"

"No one touches my property and get's away without being bitten to death."

"I'm not yours! Who said anything about being yours!" Haru having to puff up.

"I've passed your test, now wasn't that enough?" He stood up and turned his attention to haru.

"That wasn't your test!" Haru face him with an angry expression.

"Then what was?"

"..." Having nothing to say, her face turned blank.

"You said you were happy with that herbivore turning you down."

"You heard?"

"... Then why were you happy when he turned you down?"

"..."

"Well?" He closing up to her until he was face to face with her. "Answer me." He demanded.

"Your test was to make me fall for you." Her face flushed up.

"Fall for me?"

"Hai."

"I know what you mean by 'i was happy you turned me down', when you said that to that herbivore that only means you have fallen for me."

"Hahi?" When went to face hibari a kiss set up on her lips and hibari let her go and faced her again.

"You have already fallen for me, miura haru." He looked her in the eye to see that her eyes where filled with flames, but no ordinary flames, he saw an extra ordinary flame, was it love that he saw? Or was it the glow of the setting sun in her eyes.

"Fine, you win. Haru admits she has fallen for you, ever since you comforted her when she was heart broken, she just wanted to know how smart you were, i guess it was a wrong move." Haru turned to face hibari and kissed him back, and hibari was very pleased to accept.

When haru let go, she can't dare look at hibari's face, but hibari placed his hand beneath her chin so he can see her face, when he saw it, she was flaming red but kept hiding it.

"Herbivore."

"Hahi?"

"You are now mine, no one would dare to take you away from me, not even those herbivores." He hugged her tight and haru hugged him back by placing her hand at his back and she whispered.

"I love you." Haru's whisper was not that loud, but hibari could still hear it.

"Herbivore, you are mine and mine only, you are my possession and non shall have you." He was possessive but haru loved it.

"Call me by my name, alright."

"Fine." And the new born lovers had their moment.

But even so, what will tsuna and the others think?... Who knows?

* * *

><p>Please bear with me i was in a hurry to write this. Oh and one apology to mi-chan and neo-san, it seems i made them mad I'm really sorry, if they continue to be mad at me, i don't think i have the will to move on with my stories. I really love making stories, but i hate it if someones mad because of my stories, as much as i love writing stories, i won't move on. I'm sorry...<p> 


	2. Small date

Chapter two: Small date.

Writer: Kezha Sigfried

Writers comment:Ok, Now here's the part two i've been dying to write! Pls enjoy minna! And specially Shade V!

* * *

><p>-The next day<p>

"I wonder how haru's holding up." Tsuna said while staring at the window.

"Tenth don't feel bad for that stupid woman."

"Tsuna, why not have a nice small chat with her to see how she's doing." Yamamoto suggested.

"Yeah i guess your right, thank you yamamoto-san, Come on let's go look for her." He said while grabbing his bag.

-At namimori district, the shopping grounds, at a small cake shop, haru was looking for cakes to bye for her boyfriend.(Or so called boyfriend, you can call it her boyfriend since they both agreed to it.)

"Hahi! They have new flavored cakes here! I bet kyou-kun would love some!" Having a glowing smile on her face.

Apparently haru's given hibari the prefect of namimori a nick name.

"Hahi! But what kind of cake would he like? Hmmmm... Maybe something sweet! Please give me to strawberry swirls! Oh and a chocolate bar for hibird and roll!"

"Hai hai!"

-While haru was buying the cakes yamamoto spotted her by the cake shop.

"Hey isn't that her?" Pointed out yamamoto.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tsuna ran after haru and yamamoto and gokudear were right next.

They crossed the street and went to greet haru.

"Haru!"

"Hahi?" She turned around to see tsuna, yamamoto, and gokudera. "Tsuna-san! Yamamoto-san! Gokudera!"

"Haru." *huff huff* "Haru about yesterday.

"Tsuna-san haru already told you, she is fine, even if you turned her down i'm fine alright." Haru puffed.

"But haru-" He was stopped.

"Ts-u-na-san! No more alright i'm fine and running ok, i'm fine." Haru puffed in anger.

"Are you sure haru?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine guys really, thanks for worrying." She smiled. "Now i have to-"

"Haru! Haru!" A cute little voice was heard calling her out.

"Hahi? Hibird!" She stretched out her hand and hibird set down.

"Hibird? What's he doing here?" Tsuna said frantically.

"Oops, sorry to keep you waiting hibird! Well see you tsuna-san, yamamoto-sa, gokudera! Haru has to leave now!" She ran heading straight for namimori.

-Meanwhile they were wondering why hibird showed up.

"Why did hibird show up?"

"Maybe that stupid woman was in trouble for breaking something hibari possessed so hibird called her.

"What! That's horrible! If haru get's hurt i won't live with myself!" Tsuna screamed on top of his lungs."Let's hurry and save her! Hibari-san will surely bite her to death!"

"Heh good riddance." Gokudera huffed.

They all went straight to namimori to try and save haru.

-Meanwhile haru was almost at the roof top of namimori, when she got there she opened the door and found a napping hibari. She went in close and whispered 'kyou-kun' and hibari woke up.

"Don't call me such a name." He looked at haru.

"Why not? i should have a cute nick name for you and kyou-kun was the first nick name that came up to me!" She smiled at hibari who was glaring at her. "Fine then what should i call you?" She asked

"What ever is suitable but not that name." He said returning to his original position.

"Fine, then can i call you kyouya?"

"..."

"Fine, hey look i bought us some cake! Would you at least eat with me? If you won't i'll take back everything i said." She puffed showing the cake at him.

"Fine" He sat up and grabbed the cake and haru gave him a fork.

-While the couple was enjoying their 'date' tsuna and the others were closing in.

"Kyouya, can i ask you something?" She said while placing her back on the wall.

"..." Lying down the floor on his original position.

"Why did you suddenly want haru to be yours?"

"...Feisty"

"Hahi?"

"You were feisty when i first met you. You had the guts to answer me with no fear, and you had power."

"_Did he just compliment me?_ Hahi? That's odd others would like other people because of how they looks or how kind hearted a person is." She smiled and looked up the sky. "That's why haru liked tsuna, because he was kind hearted enough to save her from drowning by the lake-"

She was cut of and hibari had pinned her down the wall, she was defenseless and one of hibari's tonfa's was right underneath her chin, about the neck.

And with all that, it got even worse. the door of the roof top was opened and tsuna, yamamoto, and gokudera saw haru pinned down the wall.

"Haru!" Tsuna screamed in horror of haru might get hurt.

"Herbivore." He turned his attention to the trio and let go of haru.

Haru being shocked her knees weakened and she fell down. And the next thing she knew, team decimo had already gone into a fight with kyouya hibari, they were neck n' neck but hibari amazing as ever wasn't breaking a sweat. And haru noticed a small baby next to her, IT WAS REBORN!

"Chiaossu haru." She greeted haru.

"Reborn!" Haru shocked.

"How long have they been fighting?"

"Haru doesn't know, she just noticed them fighting, and to think she was just going to enjoy a piece cake with kyouya her on the roof top!" Haru puffed.

"A date?" Reborn asking.

"Supposed to be!" Haru puffed even more. "But please don't tell tsuna-san."

"They should be the ones who find out for them selves." Reborn said with a grin.

"I guess i should stop them." Haru stood up and formed a stance.

-"Angel's spell"..- A form of wings formed from where the four was standing. -"Silent stow"

-A huge explosion had occurred that left tsuna and the others, except kyouya were shocked.

"What the!" Tsuna screamed.

-The smoke had cleared haru and hibari were gone.

"Tenth! Are you alright!" Gokudera ran to tsuna and so did yamamoto.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Chiaossu" Reborn greeted them.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in shocked

"Did you see where haru went?" Yamamoto asked.

"Leave her, she's fine." Reborn smirked.

"And that bastard hibari?" Gokudera growled.

"Don't know." Reborn smirked again.

"What happened? What was that explosion? Why was haru with hibari-san?" Tsuna screamed "Haru should know that hibari-san is a very dangerous guy!"

"Leave em' be no good tsuna." Reborn left.

"Haru..." Tsuna looked up to the sky.

-While tsuna and the others wonder about that explosion,at a certain tree right down, hibari was carrying haru bridal style.

"Hahi?" Haru looked at hibari. "Why did you take me out of there? I made that explosion so you could stop."

"I don't want you getting harmed, whether it was you who made it or not, i wouldn't want you to get hurt-"

"Why?"

"..."

"Why didn't you want me harmed?"

"...Because you belong to me and only me, i would not let my property get soiled." He placed haru down."

"...Really?"

"..."

Haru smiled "Thank you."

-The scenery was fine and under a tree, haru kissed hibari and she hugged hibari while hibari hugged him back, and she whispered to him,

"I love you, kyouya."

"I would never let anything happen to you, i will protect you."

"I know."

Then kyouya kissed her back. And there date... Wasn't a complete failure.

* * *

><p>This took me three tries! It was a hassle but i loved hibaharu so i was happy! ^-^ Pls continue to read!<p> 


	3. Finding out

Chapter three: Finding out

Writer: kezha Sigfried

Writer's comment: Phew, i think i'm saved! Well heres Chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, i'm sorry but if it really belonged to me and i wished i did then these two already have a love story! =3 Buuurrbuuurr!

* * *

><p>-At the namimori district gokudera was about to visit the decimo, he was on his was until he bumped up into a brunette who was holding a bento wrapped in black cloth.<p>

"Oi watch were you-!" Gokudera noticed it was haru.

"Gokudera!" Haru said in a shocked like face.

"What are you doing here? Heh! Probably came to give tenth that bento but know's he won't accept it so your going to leave it in his desk!" Gokudera huffed.

"How dare you! Tsuna-san will probably accept a bento from haru! But this is not for him-desu!" Haru puffed while crossing her arms and looked away.

"Heh, then who's that for?" Gokudera said curiously, but not that obvious.

"Why are you asking!" Haru puffed looking at gokudera.

"Heh, i'm sorry for the scum who has to eat that!" Gokudera said while walking to the direction of where the decimo lived.

"Hmp!" Haru went to the direction of namimori.

-After a while now gokudera has reached the sawada residence but yamamoto beaten him.

"Baseball idiot!" Gokudera scolded.

"Oh, good morning gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled at him.

"Oh good morning gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled at him and greeted him.

"Hahaha beat you here!" Yamamoto chuckled at him.

"Heh, baseball idiot! That stupid woman was only in my way so i was late!" Gokudera scolded.

"Haru?" Asked tsuna.

"Yeah, stupid woman was going to namimori to drop some bento to some guy."

"Bento?" Asked tsuna in shock.

"Hai, she was going to go and give the bento to some poor sap." Gokudera shooked his head in pity.

"Really? Lucky guy!" Yamamoto just laughed.

"Really..." Tsuna remembered about how haru used to smile and make him bento's. "We should go, i want to catch up with haru."

-They all followed tsuna who was clearly blank. Meanwhile, haru was caught in the scene of haru giving kyouya the bento and apparently hibari was pleased by the fact haru made the bento, and it was fact that it was all meat. 'FYI i would like to thank many writers to give me some ideas mostly neo-senpai, mi-sanpai, and kagome-chan! ^-^'

And so haru made her way out while hibari was making his way to the roof top, but suddenly, haru bumped into tsuna.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san ohayo!" She smiled at tsuna who apparently had a blank expression.

"What are you doing here haru?" Tsuna asking with a blank expression.

"Oh nothing really, i was going now so bye!" Haru ran for the nearest exit, and she was never heard of since then.

-Evening at the miura residence, haru now lives with her auntie since they moved to a new estate that her mother has bought for her, her father had a large teaching opportunity at Harvard University, and her mother had a small business trip, or so that's what haru though.

"Haru honey." A sweet voice called.

"Yes auntie!" Haru ran down stairs and she saw her aunt sitting down the couch with a serious crossed face.

"Haru honey we need to talk." Her auntie offered a seat.

"What is it auntie Clarice?" She asked.

"I really wanted to tell you something urgent, since you've already mastered your spell casting."

"What is it?" Her eyes sharpened when the sudden topic was reviled.

"Honey. I've just spoken with your mother."

"Really? How is she? Is she doing fine!" Her ayes sparkled with joy of hearing her mother, then suddenly she frowned. "Why didn't she talk to me?" Her frown drew larger.

"She wanted me to tell you our family's secret." Clarice's eyes sharpened.

"Secret?" Her eyes sharpened as well.

"You do know your mother and I's family name don't you?"

"Yes, the stregoneria famiglia."

"Yes. Well... Honey, your powers were not just you were crowned princess of your school, but, you are, the tenth boss of the stregoneria family." Her face suddenly flushed right down the drain.

"..." Haru's face was drowned between shock and frown. "Since when?"

"Since a long time ago, when you were born."

"The what about Vongola?"

"We don't have any problems with them, in fact were in an alliance with them."

"That's good." Haru's face lightened up.

"Haru, honey, your not just an ordinary spell caster, you have the legendary angle's cast,"

"Angel's cast? That's my form of magic, but what about it? Azuna and the others have magic too." Her head tilted a bit in confusion.

"Honey, that's why your a boss, you've been gifted the angel's cast, which means, your special." She stood up.

"Special?"

"Yes," She hugged haru, "That means many people are after you, i know vongola will protect you, and i know your powerful, and kyouya's always by your side, but... Like your grandmother, Melina she, was killed when she was sacrificed." Her faced turned down again.

"Sacrificed?" Her face was in shock about the whole sacrificed state.

"Honey... Your the next sacrifice... Because of your pure heart, your going to save this world." Her face the came to tears then wept.

"Understood."

"What..?" She looked at haru's sharp eyes then saw the determination of a boss ready to fight.

"I understand, but since it's a sunday tomorrow i would like to tell kyouya everything i found out, please."

"Alright honey."

"How much time do i have?"

"I don't know, but you'll still get married way before that." Her face brightened up.

"Thanks for making haru better." Haru smile and then went to sleep.

-A night of shock and terror, but like a boss, she stood up then took the responsibility like a boss. The next day, haru had finished her bath and putting on a cute yellow rabbit shirt paired with a blue jean mini skirt. She was about to make her way out until kyoko had called her.

"Hello, haru-chan?" Kyoko on the other line of the phone.

"Hahi? Oh kyoko-chan! What is it!" She asked on the other line of the phone.

"Oh, could you come to tsuna-kun's house? We'll be having a picnic here."

"Hahi? Oh uhmm..."

"You can't?"

"No no! I'm coming right now!" She turned of the phone and ran as fast as she can. Then.. "_Kyouya, i'll tell you this some time soon! Please wait!"_ Was her last though.

-A few moments later she reached the sawada residence. Every member was there, and to haru's shock even hibari.

"Haru!" Tsuna greeted haru, then hibari looked at the same direction, haru only gave him a smile then he walked away. "I never thought you'd make it."

"Non sense tsuna-san! I never miss a family picnic!" She smiled at him and yamamoto and they both smiled at her.

"Haru-chan! I missed you! Where have you been? I've been wanting to see you!" Kyoko hugged haru.

"I missed you too!"

Haru and kyoko hugged each other. Tsuna, was very happy to see them happy.

-Time passed everyone was about to go home, kyoko and ryohei went home, and so did everyone else, except for tsuna, yamamoto,and gokudera.

"Haru," Tsuna stopped haru

"Hahi?" She looked back to see tsuna.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine guy's" Then haru spotted kyouya about to go so she sped up the conversation. "Tsuna i have to go, see ya." Then haru went to catch up with hibari, but it wasn't to obvious.

"Haru..."

"Well tsuna i have to go." Yamamoto bid farewell and so did gokudera, and tsuna went inside to sleep.

-Back to haru and kyouya, haru had caught up with him, he turned around to meet her sharp eyes, saying 'i need to say something to you' look.

"Kyouya." She looke him straight in the eye.

-She told him everything she had learned about from being the boss of the stregoneria family and the fact that she was born to be a sacrifice, no emotion whatsoever, he only hugged the sobbing haru.

The next day, they were all shocked to see a new transferee from midori middle.

"I'm miura haru from midori middle, we will be having a short school exchange please don't mind me visiting." She smile with her sharp leader midori princess face.

"Wow she looks cool." The girl whispered.

"She's known to be the princess of midori, that's really cool, she seems to be keen to."

"Yeah i know, she's amazingly talented to."

Tsuna and the others had herd everything those girls said and were really surprised but not the fact of having haru here but being a so known princess.

"Good morning haru, it's nice to have you here." Kyoko smiled at her.

"I'm really happy to see you here! Now haru get's to stay with you guys!" A glowing smile appeared on her face.

"Haru, your going to study here?" Asked tsuna.

"Only for a while, it's temporary." She smiled at all of them and class started.

-At lunch time, the group was about to go out for lunch by the sakura tree when a bunch of girls blocked their way.

"Princess! Why are you here in such a school like namimori?" The girl screeched in joy.

"Yeah, and why are you with useless tsuna!" The other girl asked.

"Useless?" Haru having a questioning face then turned her attention to tsuna.

"Oh no! She might just yell at those girls!" While tsuna was thinking about haru defending him, he heard haru giggled.

"Ahahaha, tsuna-san's not useless girls, he's a nice guy, try to learn him more o.k?" She left with kyoko to go down to the sakura tree.

"Wha-?" The girls looked at tsuna scarifying tsuna.

"Eh, i'm just gonna go!"

Tsuna ran towards the sakura tree followed by the others. Lunch has passed and as you know it, the school day ended. Everyone was about to go to the sawada residence for a 'welcome to namimori haru' party. They were all set until a pack of girl came blocking haru's way.

"Princess! Princess!" A girl came to her.

"Hahi?"

"Would you care to tell us why you came here in the first place?" The girl pulled out a tape recorder and stared taping.

"Well, uhm... You see, i'm here to do some business including the namimori school, so the midori representative which is i, am going to do the business, as it is rightly my responsibility." She answered like a true princess, straight forward.

"Wha! Your amazing princess!" All the girls screamed in the presence of haru,

"Hahi? Thanks! You really made me happy! Now go home or it might get to dark out!" She smiled at all the girls waving at her.

"Wow haru-chan your amazing, why do they even call you princess?" Asked kyoko amazed by her. "Do you get tired of it?"

"Well no not really, it's fun to have a lot of girls adoring me."She smiled at kyoko.

"Why do call you princess, haru?" Asked tsuna.

"Well that's my title, the princess of midori middle, people just publish the news that i'm princess so i guess a lot of people know." She then smiled at them.

-They all went home and celebrated the whey welcome party for haru, they were all having fun enjoying themselves. Then they all went home. But haru has a different schedule. She still has a lot of boss work to catch up to, but luckily she's been doing it so she's used to it. A princess's life is not all fun and games, they have responsibilities to attend to, and haru has to keep that in mind. But kyouya's there to lighten up the load.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! There's more alright! Sorry if it's to horrible or too short FYI bitin! XD so pls stay tuned!<p> 


	4. Mother and daughter

Chapter: The mother and the daughter.

Writer: Kezha Sigfried

Writer's comment: Well if this is no good then stop reading it, i really mean it, just kidding, but hope this will be as interesting to you as it is to me.

* * *

><p>-At the namimori school grounds, haru was early for a quick patrol around namimori school grounds in case of any mishaps, she usually does this in the midori school grounds, the only reason that she accepted to transfer was for a mission she was assigned to, the mission was to find a person that has a connection with the mafia and is trying to spot the decimo's weak points. When she was patrolling she bummped into someone, non other than hibari kyouya, he was patrolling the school grounds as usual looking for people to bite to death.<p>

"Hahi? Kyouya-kun?" She said surprised to bump into him.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?" He said while glaring her.

"Oh, just patrolling, i know the DC will be doing this type of stuff, but i was used to it, and plus i was looking for my target." She said while looking him in the eye.

"Herbivore, what target are you talking about?"

"I was sent here to look for a certain mafioso who was eying tsuna-san." She greeted his glare with a sweet smile.

Kyouya by this was shocked, haru would usually shiver but since she's like his girlfriend he should learn how to be used to it.

"Why are you smiling?" He said emotionless.

"I'm happy to see the person who's supposed to be my boyfriend right?" She said and smiled at him warmly which hibari though was cute but not showing it.

"Oh, really?" He pinned her down a tree and he was about to kiss her and haru was smiling going to accept it happily until both of their senses disrupt the moment.

"This certain herbivore will be bitten to death." He said totally annoyed about the ruckus. Haru having to have patience she just followed the angered hibari. When they arrived at the certain location, there were punks 'about 8 of them' ruining the wall of namimori, poor them too bad they didn't know.

"Herbivores, you shall be bitten to death, not only because of ruining the wall, but also for ruining my moment." he pule out his tonfas and haru, haru, having many weapons she just pulled out the safest weapon she had, and she pulled a thin pole taller than her.

"Hai, here we go desu!" She ran lighting speed before they knew two were already knocked out,

"Kamikorosu." Hibari, well we already know how powerful he is, had already knocked out all five of them, and the leader was cowering for mercy, hibari was about to bite him, but haru had already pulled his arm and the leader punk had run off.

"Let him go o.k honey?" She smiled happily and sweetly at him.

"Honey?" He asked with little annoyance but deep inside was happiness. So he let go then the punk had ran away.

"Yup, sweet right! Haru wants to call you honey! And haru wants you to call her that too!" She hugged hi tightly with all the joy in the world.

"What..." He said then he smirked. "Oh is that what you want?" He smirked then placed his hand beneath haru's face which caused her to turn to deep rose red. "Well, honey... You can make make call you that if you beat me." He then smirked

"I can't win, i'm already weak when it comes to you." She said leaning her face closer.

"So you admit defeat." He smirked.

"Hai, but don't call me herbivore." She then glared at him.

"Feisty aren't we? No herbivore." He smirked and haru smiled warmly at him, and he had leaned closer for a kiss, but the school bell had rang.

"Curses." he cursed the school bell then they had both left for their duties.

-Haru went to her class with tsuna, and kyouya just went to him spot at the roof top.

When it was lunch time, tsuna and the others had went to the sakura tree, haru just stopped by to chat a little with her friends but soon she left. She went to the roof top to give kyouya his bento.

"Kyouya-kun!" She rushed to the door and quickly opened it caused the napping kyouya to wake.

"What." He opened his eyes and looked at haru.

"Here's your bento-desu!" She handed him the bento.

"No thanks." He went back to his position then closed his eyes.

"Hahi? Then haru's long hard work won't be put to the test." She sighed then stood up, but before she can she was pulled down by kyouya. "Hahi?" She said confused.

"Fine i'll take it." He took the bento opened it then ate. No more words.

"That's funny, you know, the other day you were sweet then the next your cold again." She puffed while looking at kyouya eat,

When he finished haru packed the bento, then he thanked her then lied down, but before he could haru kissed his cheek then giggled a little and left.

"..."

-When the day had been finished, kyoko and haru were chatting and everyone was following them.

"It's really great to have haru around here." Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah! Haru really made kyoko to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Yeah, and since she's here we wont have trouble contacting her." Yamamoto smiled.

"That's right." Tsuna smiled at all of them.

-When they were at the front gate, there was a limousine waiting for haru and a butler as well.

"Whoa!" Tsuna was shocked.

"That's cool!" Yamamoto praised.

"Oh, lady haru, you have arrived. Come, let us go home." The butler opened the door waiting for haru to come in.

"Oh, simon, it's fine, you shouldn't have." Haru said in embarrassment.

"Oh, is that so?" Simon questioned and looked at her friends, "Why don't you invite the over for tea my lady?"

"Oh, really? Would you guys like to come to my house for some cake?" She smiled a happy smile at them.

"Really haru-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, it's fine by me!" She smiled. "Tsuna-san?"

"I guess i could."

"If tenth is there then so am i!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"If kyoko is there then me to to the EXTREME!"

"Yup, me to!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Get in!" Haru was so happy to make them come.

-When haru and the others were having fun, at first everyone was stunned on how big haru's house was, as they remembered it, it was just a small apartment, but they got used to it and started having fun.

And at the and of the day they all went home with some of haru's home made milk strawberry cake that everyone seemed to have liked.

"Bye haru-chan see you tomorrow!" Kyoko waved and smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us haru." Tsuna smiled at her.

"No prob! Come again soon-desu!" Haru waved and waited until her friends were gone.

"Lady haru."

"Hai?" She turned around and noticed a two women sitting on the couch, one was her aunt and to her surprise it was her beloved mother. "kaa-san!" She ran to her mother and her stood up and hugged her beloved daughter.

"Oh my dear child, i have missed you so." She hugged her and she burst into tears.

"Kaa-san" Haru wept, she doesn't know what else to say.

"Oh, dear sister, dear niece. You have both joined together thus making me happy." Clarice hugged the both of them full of joy.

"Mother when did you?" She faced her mother.

"Oh haru, i arrived just now." She smiled. "I see that those friends of yours are from vongola."

"Yes they are!" She smiled at her mother.

"Oh dear sister Clair. Please don't forget what we came here for." Clarice frowned and haru's eyes sharpened.

"What is it?"

"Oh honey, i came here to take you to italy." Clair frowned at her daughter having to bear leaving her friends.

"What?" She frowned. "But why?"

"Oh haru." She hugged her. "You have a job, to do. And no ones here to protect you."

"I already promised to protect her so you can leave her here." The dark raven appeared with his onyx eyes focused on her mother.

"So you are Hibari Kyouya."

"Kyouya-kun?"

"Yes i am."

"Will you be able to protect haru?" She glared at him. "Can i trust you?"

"Yes,"

"I have only limited time here. But leaving haru here."

Haru looked at her mother now reassuring her safety.

"Oh alright."

"Kaa-san."

"I can trust you right hibari?"

"Yes you can."

"Now that that's settled you can bring you things here hibari-kun." Clari and Clarice smiled at them.

"HAHI!"

"Of course if he will look after you he has to live here from now on." Claire and Clarice said in unison.

"Hahi! No!"

"Why not?" They both said in unison.

"Something might happen you know!" She yelled having a red face.

"Well, you won't do anything to our precious angel won't you hibari?" They both looked at him.

"I won't"

"See know that that's settled we can go."

"Hahi? Already?"

"Honey we have responsibilities." Clarice hugged her.

"And now that hibari's here you can be safe." Claire hugged them.

"Hai." She frowned at them.

"We'll be sure to visit" They both said in unison, and went inside a car.

Haru only waved farewell to the leaving car, she then walked to hibari, who was glaring at her.

"Is it alright?"

"I promised to protect you, and that's what i'll do. Dare those herbivores take you away and i shall bite them to death." He then kissed her then haru's eyes widened.

Haru tugged his shirt the hugged him on his chest. "Arigato. But i'm not used to having no one around me till i sleep, sure i might sleep alone in my room but i-"

Hibari carried her to her room. "I'll beside you, that way i can keep an eye on you."

"Hai-desu."

Haru had slept on hibari's arms, he placed her on her bed and he was beside her, and to peaceful slumber they go.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late chapter! Exam's where up! Hope you enjoy this! =3<p> 


	5. Over protection

Chapter two: Over protection

Writer: Kia Sigfried

Writers comment: See how these two have a little quarrel, you do know the saying that to much protection leads to suffocation. Break or bond?

* * *

><p>It was a bright friday morning, hibari was still asleep and haru was making breakfast and lunches for the both of them. She just can't get the fact that now she's living with hibari, and they seem like a newly married couple. Her face turned rose apple red just of the though.<p>

When she realized hibari was already walking down stairs after a nice cold shower.

"Good morning kyouya-kun" She smiled at him with a glowing face.

"Your happy."

"Hai, it's a nice sunny morning you know, stop being such a gloomy pants." She puffed at him which looked cute in his opinion.

Hibari ignored her words and ate the breakfast she prepared for him. Once he finished he waited for her outside.

...

"Here," She closed the door and handed hibari a well prepared bento wrapped with black cloth, "Don't forget your bento alright, i made it specially for you."

"Arigato." He took the bento and walked her to her school, they were chatting on the way, well hibari would just listen.

"Neh, kyouya-kun, is it fine that you live with me?" She looked at him with a confused face.

"Why, are you bothered?"

"Hahi? No not really. It's not like there are people going to kill you right?"

"No, why?" He turned to face her.

"Well, your apart of the mafia of course and as a boss, i'm quiet aware of these things." Her sharp eyes had appeared once again.

"No herbivore will dare take me."

"I know." They had come up the next turn and just a few blocks away was midori middle. "You should go, the school was just two blocks away, i just have to arrange some papers, and will be going." So she left but she turned around one last time to smile at him then she ran back.

Hibari went to namimori, not worried if he was late or not.

-Inside namimori, adelheid just tied up julie, ryohei, and kouyou by the roof top, when enma and tsuna came.

"Adel-san, you tied them up?" Tsuna's poker face.

"It's a good thing we weren't late today, neh tsuna-kun." Enma smiled at him.

"Hai, that was a good call enma-kun."

-The door to the roof top opened and a familiar voice threateningly warned them that he was here, the full image, hibari kyouya.

"Hi-hibari-san!" Tsuna stepped back a few feet.

"What are you loud herbivores doing here?" He gave them a dead cold glare.

"These students have broken the rules so i punished them." Adelheid swiftly answered.

"Unacceptable," He pulled out his tonfas and formed his stance. "For disturbing the peace, i shall bit you to death." Before he could hit tsuna he remembered haru's smile that made his temper low and formed a small grin. "You are speared." He went to his usual spot away from the trouble making herbivores.

"What was that about?"

"He was in a good mood." Enma pointed out.

"It seems as though something has happened to his enjoyment." Adel looked at the three trouble makers and they were still there. "Get to class."

"Hai!" Tsuna and enma ran down stairs to their respective room, and adel did the same.

. . .

It was the end of the day, ryohei, kouyou, and julie, were drowsy from loosing blood.

"That will teach you a lesson." Adel scolded them.

"Minna-san!" A brunette had made her way to her friends.

"Haru-chan." Kyoko smiled at her.

"Hi there!"

"Oh haru, what are you doing here classes are over, you were counted absent you know, did something happen?" Tsuna asked her.

"I-" Haru was cut of by a threatening voice.

"Kamikorosu." A raven dark man was standing behind her, the prefect Kyouya Hibari.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna almost fell down.

"Disturbing the peace of namimori is unforgivable."

"Iiiii!" Tsuna and enma both ran as hibari chased them. Then followed by yamamoto who though it was a game, and gokudera frustrated.

Ryohei, kouyou, and julie fell down on a tree and was assisted by kyoko. So the ones left standing in place were adel and haru.

Haru only sighed and left, she still had more papers to do.

-When it was night time, hibari was waiting for haru to come home.

Outside of the house, tsuna, yamamoto, gokudera, and dino was watching hibari lying on the couch.

"So this is where hibari-san lives." Tsuna wowed in the size of the house.

"Pretty amazing." Yamamoto smiled.

"Dino, why did we follow hibari-san in the first place?"

"I want to be sure on how hibari's doing, he was acting a little sick but he seems fine."

"So you were woried for the bastard." Gokudera growled.

"He's my student, and i think the figth between shimon and vongola and the fact that his pride was shown of i guess he'd be really mad."

-When they were chatting they noticed hibari had sat down and they saw a figure of a woman,

"A woman?"

"Who's that?"

"Who know, heck i don't!"

"Your in a bad mood gokudera." Yamamoto only giggled.

-In side the house haru was standing in front of hibari having a puff expression.

"Haru!" Tsuna was alarmed

"What's she doing there!" Yamamoto was shocked.

"Doesn't she it's dangerous to come close to him? And what is she doing inside?"

"I don't know why but haru's life might be in danger we have to save her!"

-Back inside, haru kept scolding hibari about making tsuna and enma run away.

"You can't be to over protective even to my friends!" She growled. "I'm not some child who can be hurt so easily!" She was about to stomp away when hibari grabbed her wrist.

-Outside, tsuna went hyper mode then he launched himself to the spot where hibari and haru were then tried to cause an interruption with out hurting haru.

"Haru!" Tsuna screamed worried if she was hurt, luckily she wasn't. He ran to haru and grabbed her shoulder. "Haru what's the matter with you! Why are you here! Are you hurt! Did hibari-san hurt you!"

"Hahi? I'm fine, why is something wrong?"

"Haru what are you doing here?" Dino said. "Hibari is a dangerous man, he was planning on hurting you right now."

"What?"

"It's true haru," Yamamoto glared at her. "Your not supposed to be here."

"What's a stupid woman like you doing here?"

"_Stupid?"_

"Let's go."

"_Dangerous?"_

-Tsuna pulled haru's arm trying to get away before hibari could strike, then haru looked at hibari with a sad expression. They were taking his precious haru, she was upset to leave, so instict came and hibari fast as lightning came straight up to tsuna.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari raised his tonfa and hit tsuna face first, then he came crashing down.

"Owww!" Tsuna tried to pull his self up but he just couldn't, the impact was too strong.

"Tenth!" Gokudera ran towards him.

"Tsuna!" Dino and yamamoto followed.

-They assisted tsuna and so did haru, her face expression didn't change, though a little lightened.

"Tsuna-san, daijoubu?"

"Hibari you bastard!" Gokudera stood up and faced hibari.

Haru's expression only darkened, she was sad, she was about to cry and hibari never liked it when she's like this, he hated those who made her sad, and bit them to death, but was he the one who made her sad? Or was it those herbivores.

"That's too much." Haru muttered,

"What?" Tsuna looked at haru, "what are you talking about haru? What's wrong?"

"I can't" She muttered.

"Haru?" Yamamoto looked at her face, it was about to cry.

"No more." Again she muttered. She stood up and faced hibari.

"Haru what are you doing?" Dino was shocked when he saw her stand up.

She went upstairs and left them behind, soon hibari had followed after her. So the four of them was left alone, when tsuna had the strength to stand he rushed upstairs.

"We have to save haru!"

-When they had made their way, they had to look in every room to find haru, it was a tough search.

While back inside haru's room, she was sobing in her soft pillow that her parents gave her, it was a cute pink pillow, she sobbed, while hibari just watched her, he knelt down to see her face. He wiped her tears away but she only starred at him.

"Why are you like this to me?" She stared at him. "Why are you over protective of haru?"

"Because i don't want you to get hurt." He stared at her. "And i am your protector, who ever hurts you will be bitten to death." Then he stood up then turned away.

"You were worried?" She gave him a skeptical face.

"..." He left with no reply but before he could leave haru tugged his arm.

"Don't leave me."

"...Fine."

Hibari carried haru to her bed then he crouched himself near her, they were unaware that tsuna and the others kept looking, hibari felt that end left haru for a while, he opened the door and went straight to them with a 'kamikorosu' greeting.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed but not so loud that haru could here.

"Leave... NOW." His threatening tone replied.

"Where's haru hibari? Where is she?" Yamamoto gave him a cold glare.

"You have no business here, she is no concern of yours." He gave a more deadly glare.

"Sure we do! We're here friends-"

"A friend does not break ones heart." He then gave tsuna a glare that would kill him.

"What?"

"I don't want you making her cry **EVER AGAIN." **He continued to glare at him, he was about to kill him.

"Hold on hibari, what's with that tone of yours?" Dino wondered. "You said never making her cry. I know about tsuna breaking her heart, but what does that have to do with haru? And why is she here? And more of all... Why are you so worried about her? Why are you threatening tsuna to not making her cry?"

"You have no business... But as a warning... **Haru is mine,** **if you, make her cry or if i even see her sad because of you herbivores, i will bite you to death.**" His tone was sharp, threatening and scary it was enough to make anyone run up a hill.

"Why?" Tsuna stared at him. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS TO HARU! You can't just clame her! Did she even agree to this!"

"Tsuna-san." A sweet little girl came to them, just behind hibari.

"Haru."

"I'm very sorry for all this mess." She looked at them with her innocent eyes. "Your right, i asked him before, why was he like this to me."

"Haru." Hibari turned his attention to her.

"Kyouya-kun, i'm so sorry for making you go through this!" She began to weep, and tears fell from her face.

"Haru, what's going on?" Tsuna had a scared expression mixed with worry.

Hibari had turned around and walked straight to haru.

"Hold it hibari, what are you going to do? Can you even do anything? What can you doing!" Dino yelled at him but he ignored, he went straight to her.

Tsuna was getting tense, he though first haru violated his property by coming here, second why was haru calling hibari by his first name? And why is hibari like this? It was all mixed up, then he had snapped out of it when hibari hugged haru.

Haru had wept but when she felt the hug of her sweet beloved, her tears had lessened.

"Kyouya-kun." He looked at hibari.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? I made a vow to protect you, i had swore." He tightened his hug. "Everything will be alright... _Haru."_

"Kyouya-kun." Her tears soon fell and her smile grew bigger, she hugged him happily.

"Ha-ru." Tsuna only stared at them wondering, lost in his thoughts.

"Hibari." Dino said. "You've changed."

"Haru." Yamamoto glared at them.

And gokudera, he just huffed.

There was a whole lot of explaining to do next morning, tsuna and the others had slept in a room, and since it was a saturday tomorrow.

* * *

><p>This is the end of chapter 5 still a long way to go.<p> 


	6. People to talk to questions to answer it

Chapter six: People to talk to questions to answer it's just another busy day.

Writer: Kia Sigfried

Writer's Comment: Just another busy day for our beloved couple.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys hit me."<p>

She stood her ground, like any boss would, she would answer every question she was thrown at, and swiftly and keenly reply to any disagreement, she sat smart with pride she looked at them to know what they would ask, but she already knows.

"Well for starters." Dino looked at haru then hibari. "Why are you both living under the same roof?"

"Well, my-"

"Hold on haru, i want to hear it from hibari." Dino stopped her.

"Alright." She puffed her cheeks and looked away.

Hibari made a little sigh then turned his attention to dino "Her mother asked me to live here so i can take better care of her."

"Wait, haru is that true?" Tsuna looked at haru who was still puffed.

"Hmp! You wanted to ask kyouya-kun so don't ask haru-desu!" She puffed.

"It's your fault you wanted them to ask questions and you should be aware that they'll only ask me."

"Mmmmm... Kyouya-kun's so mean." She puffed.

"You guys look like a married couple." Yamamoto laughed.

Haru madly blushed

"_Could haru ended up with hibari-san because i turned her_ _down?_" He looked at haru scolding hibari.

"Haru, can i ask you a question?"

"Hahi? What is it?"

"Well, it's actually for the both of you."

"Then haru's eyes sharpened, "Alright tsuna-san... What is it?"

"Tell me... How and when... You and hibari-san got so close."

Haru gave hibari a look to not worry and hibari just glared at her then looked away.

"Well it all started..."

#Haru told them everything, form the day haru and hibari first met, and all about haru's family, and about her mother.#

"I don't believe it..." Tsuna was left speechless.

"So, the stregoneria boss is..." Dino exclaimed

"Haru..." Yamamoto followed.

"..."

"Haru, is this true?"

"I did answer you, and that's the truth."

* * *

><p>Shortest chapter, =C<p> 


	7. Be revealed

Chapter seven:Be revealed #Featuring the civil wars, Safe and sound, Taylor Swift#

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry." The girl felt sorry for the boys, they were shock out of their mind.<p>

"Haru, when.."The boy asked in horror

"Don't answer him," The skylark boy replied "I've been with her longer than you know,"

"Hibari, hold on, did you know this before we did?" The blond man asked

"Yes," The skylark replied

"I've told you everything," haru broke tension, "Kyouya-kun was asked to protect me by my mother and my aunt," She turned to face them "You see..."

* * *

><p>-Time passed, haru was in the kitchen preparing dinner, apparently tsuna asked reborn and the shimon family over haru's place and haru didn't mind at all.<p>

"So hibari was protecting this girl, so that's why he avoided some his tasks." Adel pointed out.

"So, haru-chan is actually a boss of the strongest family in france and the second int italy." Enma gave tsuna a look "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday we followed hibari-san here, and today haru told us everything." Tsuna replied

#They heard a knock at the door but haru was to busy to answer it.#

"Someones knocking," Reborn said and looked at the kitchen "Haru, someone's at the door."

"Hai! Kyouya-kun! Answer it will you!" She shouted from the kitchen

"Can she actually order hibari around like that?" Adel asked, "Hibari can be really suborn-" She was cut of when hibari had came inside the house from the back yard forest to open the door.

"Yeah right, haru can make hibari do anything if she wants." Dino pointed out.

-When hibari was walking to the door, he reached it opened it and it was a bunch of girls.-

"Oh your here." A girl with chestnut hair and had a powerful aura gave an angry glare.

"Sister please calm down." The girl with blue hair and was awfully nice was chestnut girl's sister. Well they did have a resemblance.

"Asuna please stay calm, were here for lady haru." A short black hair girl approached.

"Lady haru?" Hibari looked at them with a bored face, then he walked to the back yard again. "Come in if you want, i know you know her. Just don't disturb my peace."

-The girls entered the house and found the two families along with dino and romario, asuna, the chestnut hair girl glared at them.

"And who do you suppose to be?" Asuna growled with an uneasy tone.

"And who do you think you are coming here and not knowing that the tenth is here!" Gokudera was good at picking fights you know, and he can really stant up to his tenth.

"Tenth? Of what? The weak department?" She gave an evil grin just enough to piss gokudera.

"Why you-"

Gokudera pulled out his flame arrow ready for attack mode, and asuna pulled out one of her favorite weapons, the katana sword,

"Face me, and i shall... Murder you..." Her face was awfully scary dark and sinister

"Hahi! Did i just hear asuna-san's phrase!" Haru quickly dashed of the kitchen to find that asuna and gokudera was about to hit it!

"Gokudera! Yamete kudusai!" Tsuna pleaded

"Sister please stop this!" The blue hair girl pleaded also

"Hahi! Stop that or you'll wreck haru's home!" Haru shouted on the top of her lungs and it stopped them.

"Haru-sama." The girl with dark blue indigo hair with glasses called for her.

"Yuki?" She looked with a skeptical face

"Haru-chama!" A cute energetic brown chestnut called

"Michi!"

"Haru." Asuna's sister smiled at her

"Asuka!"

"Lady haru/haru" The girl with the short black hair and the girl with long white hair said in unison

"Sky? Lily!" She was in terrible shock, then when she looked at gokudera and asuna they were exchanging blows.

"Your pretty good, silver pest." She grinned in amusement

"Your not bad you wench." He also gave a grin.

"STOP!" Haru shouted on the top of her lungs causing them all to pay attention at her.

"Asuna! Gokudera! Stop killing each other!"

"Why stop haru? I was about to murder this silver pest." She place down her katana

"Shut up stupid woman! I can fight when i want to!" Gokudera growled

"I think you should stop gokudera." Tsuna stopped him

"Haru's right sister, please stop." Asuka smiled at her sister.

"Hmph." They both huffed.

"What are you guys doing here exactly?" Haru looked to ask at yuki

"We are here to visit you, but it seems as though we have interrupted a meeting of some sort."

"Not a meeting, just a small chat." She laughed nervously

"Haru-chama~!" Michi hugged her waist "I finished my mission like you asked me to~!" She said with cute blushes in her cheeks!

"Arigato michi, you really helped haru a lot-desu"

"Hai~! See michi can help too~!" Michi said in such a cute voice

"Thanks michi." Haru thanked her. "Now, what are you really doing here?"

"This," Asuna handed s list of 10 pages, her expression was dark and it was horrid to see.

"What is this?... Asuna-san?" She took the list and had a look, what was the list you asked? Judging on haru's face and the content of the list was no laughing matter, and haru was about to cry.

"Haru? What's wrong?" Tsuna's expression was worried,

"Are you meaning to say that... These are..."

"All the men we lost from the war."

You could see it in haru's eyes, fright, anger, sadness, and tears.

"They were able to rescue some men, but later few of them were dead on arrival." Asuka replied

"We were too late..." Michi frowned.

"They..."

"Haru?"

"**HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO MY FAMILY!**" She screamed with tears and broke down.

"Haru-chama." Michi puffed and comforted the girl as well as asuka and yuki.

"Haru-sama.."

"We were informed yesterday."

"War? What war?" Tsuna looked at dino.

"The stregoneria has had a fierce battle with a strong family in france, they had been fighting about the marriage contract that were to be formed between the two families, though i've heard the the boss of the stregoneria family backed down from the proposal and the moreno family."

"They've gone to far.." Haru muttered

"Haru-chama?'

"Prepare yourselves..." She made a determined face with those sharp eyes of hers. "Nothing like this will ever pass me."

* * *

><p>War is coming and the stregoneria family must be prepared! Next chapter "Forth the civil war"<p> 


	8. Necklace of memories

Nyaan~! Juuchan wanted to write a new chapter of For Haru's Heart, juuchan has been thinking about it and she thought that the idea of For Haru's Heart has been with her ever since she liked hibari and haru, she thought about giving haru a role to make her shine and this is what she thought of, these idea's have been in her head ever since, uh- for a long time nyaan~! *cheers happily* Nyaan~! Please read nyaan~! And oh, minna-san might see a few different things since it's been forever since juuchan updated the story nyaan~

For Haru's Heart (FHH)

Chapter eight: Necklace Of Memories

By: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: Juuchan had left this story alone for quiet some time now, *bows* gomensai story nyaan~

* * *

><p><em>In a lone distant field, bodies were everywhere and there were the bodies of her beloved friends, of the vongola and shimon, and there stood the enemies to come right for her, the battle's over, we've lost...<em>

_"Haru." _

_A sweet voice called for her, and she felt that she was being... Touched? When she looked up she saw a skylark man with dark raven eyes looking at her, he had a cold look but when you look deep in him, you can see that he cares, then-_

She woke up, eyes wide with confusion, she looked at her side and saw that the man was beside her, with his hand on her cheek, he gave her a look and continued to stare at her, he looked a tad bit worried,

"What's wrong?" She took his hand and held it with her own, she looked at him and smiled,

"It seems like you were having a nightmare,"

"Is that so?" She yawned and looked at him, "Haru must have bothered kyoya-kun desu.." She looked down and sighed,

"No, not at all." He held her hand and with his other hand he caressed her cheek, "I thought it was quiet amusing." He smirked and haru pouted in return, she pushed him out of her room and closed the door,

He walked away from her room down to the yard and waited for her.

xX0Xx

She got out of her room with a fresh smile on her face, she went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, moments later she finished breakfast and was quiet proud of herself totally forgetting what hibari said earlier.

"Kyoya-kun~!" She said in a sweet happy tone.

Hibari went inside and met her sweet beautiful smile,

"Breakfast is ready desu~!" She gave him a big smile as he sat down; They both ate breakfast and went outside.

It was a beautiful morning, the wind was pleasant and it was very quiet, much to hibari's enjoyment, it was Sunday so there was no school.

Haru was humming and hibird was chirping, then all of the sudden haru's senses startled her,

"What's wrong?" HIbari felt the difference and gave her a look.

"Hahi, wait just a minute." She stood up and hurriedly ran up the stairs, a few moments later hibari followed after her.

Hibari opened the door to haru's bedroom, she was looking for something as he observed her.

"Where is it?" She continued searching until she found a big red box, "Hahi! Haru found it desu~!" She screamed in excitement and faced hibari.

"What did you find?" He walked towards her and looked at the red box,

the box was quite deep and it looked as though it was hiding something.

"My mother gave this necklace to me, she said it was passed down generation to generation." She opened the box which contained a beautiful necklace, it had a diamond as the core of the necklace, a bigger shaped diamond that connects with the small diamond and a circle in the outer crust, as to complete it, it looked most like a magic circle.

"You know what kyoya-kun, this shape on the necklace is the shape of the angel's crest. It's the sign that I have mastered and completed the form of magic." She gave a bright smile and looked at kyoya,

"Don't you think the box is a bit deep."

"Hahi?" She looked at him in confusion and looked at the box.

"May i." He took the box from haru and looked at it closer, he took the necklace and turned in upside down, he thought that it was a bit misplaced, when he placed it back down, a click sound was heard,

"Hahi!?" Haru looked at the box and back to hibari,

Hibari tried to get the necklace out again but instead, the whole upper compartment was removed, it had a secret compartment and it hid a beautiful silver necklace, it had a small diamond in the centre.

"I thought it was a bit deep."

" A secret compartment desu~." She stared at the necklace and it seemed like it was begging to be worn!

Hibari looked at her staring at the necklace; he took it out of the box and placed it around her neck.

"Hahi~! It's so beautiful desu~!" She giggled and looked at hibari, "How does it look?"

"It looks nice." Hibari wasn't good at giving complements, usually he never praises anyone at all.

"Re-really desu~?" She smiled with a hue pink blush on her face, "At least think of a better-" She was cut off when she fell unconscious, hibari caught her but when he did he felt a bit weak, he carried her to her bed and he sat down next to her when he fell unconscious as well,

xX0Xx

Haru opened her eyes to see she was standing in a clear green meadow, when she looked to her side she saw hibari wondering where they were.

"Kyoya-kun."

Hibari looked at her, she seemed alright, 'who did this' was the first thing that came to his mind, and he always hated illusions, "What is it?"

"It looks real, i don't know if it's on illusion but we have to stay alert." She kept looking around with her sharp eyes, This was one of the many reasons he was so fond of her, she was daring, sometimes an airhead but all in through she had guts, she was no ordinary herbivore. The thought gave him a smirk,

"I don't see or feel anything different around here."

A huge gust of wind blew as a couple appeared in the middle of the field,

"Hahi?! That looks like!" She exclaimed, she saw a man with white hair and sharp eyes, he wore a black suit with a purple collar, a certain skylark popped into her head, "Kyoya-kun!?"

He looked at the familiar man, he has seen him before, the man who gave him the test to earn power, _alaude. _He had a companion with him, a beautiful woman who had short dark hair, about the nape, she resembled a young perky brunette that he is fond of.

"As you can see, that man there is the first generation vongola cloud guardian," He looked at him and said the name, "Alaude."

The familiar name came to her, maybe she's heard the name somewhere before? "Alaude...?" She thought about it and heard another familiar name,

"Haruleua," Said alaude.

"Haruleua?" Haru wondered, she's heard this name before.

"What is it alaude?" She smiles at him as he sat down,

"I have something for you." He was hiding something behind his back and took it out, there was the red box haru had found before,

"And what is this?" She took the box and opened it, there contained the necklace haru found. "It's beautiful! But this is..."

"The angel's crest, i know, i found this in the be left cave, it was deep within the falls, i saw it and it reminded me of you."

"But this necklace was-. It was forgotten long ago,"

"I that so, how long was it forgotten?"

"Ever since my great grandmother died, long ago, my grandmother, Seleine had kept this necklace that was passed down to her, she was the one who took care of me when I was little, she said that this necklace was made by my grandfather, long before my mother and him had died, we were left to live outside the town, my grandmother was the one who was gifted by God to use the angel's crest, then, when she died, it was passed down to me, the necklace, well the necklace I lost it when I fell down a cliff, it was ripped from my neck, it fell on the river, and I never saw it again." She looked at him and smiled warmly, "It's really lucky that you found it,"

"That necklace must have be really special to you am I right."

"Yes..."

"But that's not my only surprise," He took the necklace and turned it upside down, he placed it back in and she heard a click sound, he removed the upper compartment and there lies a silver necklace with a lone diamond inside,

"You never run out of surprises now do you," She smiled and looked at him, "What is this?"

"The necklace of memories,"

"It has a nice name," She smiled and admired the necklace,

"This necklace can be filled with your most precious memories, and you can also print invisions in it."

"Is that so?" Haruleua gave a sweet smile and looked up to see the clouds were floating. "Then let's fill it with sweet memories alaude." She looked at him and smiled, he smiled at her and he held her hand.

A flash of light shone and hibari quickly covered haru who closed her eyes,

Another vision had appeared, haru opened her eyes to see she was alone, in a clear white space.

"Hahi?!" She looked around yet nothing was there, "Kyoya-kun?" She had stared in the deepest corner of the space yet nothing.

Hibari opened his eyes, the vision was over for him, yet it was not over for her, he stared at her and waited for her to wake up.

She sat down and waited for something to happen, there was this light that had appeared before her, a woman with silky dark short dark hair, about the nape, appeared, she was very beautiful and it so happened that she was the same woman in the previous vision, haruleua.

"Hello." Haruleua greeted,

"U-uh hello."

"And you are?"

"Haru, miura Haru desu."

"It's very nice to meet you haru, i am haruleua, Stregoneria Haruleau."

Now it was clear! "Haruleua the first main boss of the stregoneria family!"

"Yes indeed, you forgotten me didn't you?" She gave a small pout and giggled, she took haru's hand looked at her palm and at her face, "Dear, don't work to hard, you'll be over fatigue if that happens." She had a sweet voice, she sounded like her mother, she had a very kind and soothing voice,

"U-uh, Haruleua, where is haru desu?"

"You are in a world where you can connect to me anytime, it's easy to get here i can tell you that." She gave a wink and smiled,

"But, why is haru here?" She looked up to meet her smile.

"Your here, to hear an old prophecy." She stepped back a distance, "Three families will be destroyed if the solution is not found, an angel shall descend from above and frees them, thought, sacrifices are made."

With that last word, haru opened her eyes to see that she was in her bed, with hibari looking at her.

"What happened?" He asked and looked at haru.

Haru place her hand on her head, "I heard an old prophecy." "Three families will be destroyed if the solution is not found, an angel shall descend from above and frees them, though sacrifices are made." She closed her eyes to think, "It's not that clear."

* * *

><p>Nyaan~! Done~! To tell minna-san the truth, juuchan had the next part ready, but she will just have to wait a bit longer to post it nyaan~! Its incomplete nyaan~! Thank you for reading nyaan~! *smiles happily* If there are things wrong please let her know nyaan~ but take it easy nyaan~<p> 


	9. The question of the book

Nyaan~ juuchan hopes her writing has improved, she's seen how she wrote the past chapters of FHH, *sighs deeply and bows* Juuchan apologizes if the past chapters are not good, please do bare with it, juuchan assures you that she will do better! She hopes *whispers to self*

For Haru's Heart

Chapter nine: The question of the book

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: Please do be kind, juuchan hasn't touched the story in ages nyaan~! Gomenasai story nyaan~

* * *

><p>Cont...<p>

"It's not that clear,"

"It must be in a code," _'A solution,' _"Prophecies are told, but they are not precise."

"A code you say?" When she sat up, the watch rang, the calendar states that it's Monday, "Hahi! We'll be late desu!" She stood up and ran to the wash room, while Hibari went out of the room to freshen up, he was a bit sleepy, he yawned and closed the door.

+ Afterwards +

They both left the house an hour before class starts, Haru ran before she was late and Hibari followed yawning.

They both reach the school in time before school starts, classes had begun and it was like another ordinary day.

xX0Xx

Haru took her phone out and made a quick call, she looked outside the window and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" A sweet voice replied,

"Kyoko-chan?" How are you desu?"

"Oh, Haru-chan, i'm fine, i just got food poisoning I ate some bad meat you," Kyoko gave a soft giggle and sighed,

"Well, Haru hopes to see you soon desu," She sighed and smiled, "You go ahead and rest now."

"Mm, thanks," Kyoko ended the call,

"How is kyoko-chan?" A weak voice coughed,

"She's fine, she said she got food poisoning," Haru sighed and looked at chrome's weak state, "You should really get some rest too," She gave chrome a worried look and she got a nod in reply. Haru walked out and deeply sighed, both of her best friends are sick, no one would gossip or chat with her.

xX0Xx

She walked out of building yawning, she walked out back and sat underneath a tree, she took a red book and read, the book contained the prophecies that haruleua had written down, she knew the prophecies that were written down but Haru needed all the source of knowledge about haruleua and the prophecy she said, when she read the last part of the of the book, it had the same phrase, this book was handed down generation to generation, plus it's been with her ever since, and she has read it more times than she can remember, but this prophecy has never been written in this book. After the prophecy there another add on,

It says: "There are things in this world that cannot be explained. And non shall try to explain it." It was like the book was giving a threat, well God's greatness is far from words and so are His miracles! "But to those who are wise, the answer you seek is where **'the question is.'**

"The question is..." She thought long and hard, and looked again, it had another part added on, just next to the line 'the question is.'

It states: _'What is your question?' _

This confused her even more, it asked what her question was, it's like it was going to give her the answer, but she didn't think it was possible, she needed help for this, she can't decode it on her own. She stood up carrying the book and walked away.

* * *

><p>Done nyaan~ juuchan has written all of her ideas in a notebook, she just has to fiddle a little nyaan~! Stay tuned nyaan~!<p> 


	10. Waking up

Nyaan~ this is chapter ten! Juuchan's on a roll nyaan~ Enough dilly dallying! She's thankful that she's able to write nyaan~ Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Ikuwayo nyaan~!

For Haru's Heart

Chapter ten: Waking up

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: None

* * *

><p>Tsuna, along with gokudera, yamamoto and enma, walked through the hallway until they bumped into Dino<p>

"Oh, tsuna, what brings you here?" Dino smiled

"Were looking for haru, have you seen here?"

"No, why are you looking for her?"

"We thought haru might be a bit lonely since kyoko-chan was food poisoned and chrome isn't feeling too good." Tsuna frowned

"Oh, well then let's go ask around," Dino approached two girls chatting, "Hello girls," He smiled,

The girls both had hearts on their eyes when they saw dino, "Dino-sensei~!" The girls greeted, "What do you need~?!"

"Have you seen haru? Tsuna and the others are looking for her."

"We saw her go up the rooftop~!" The girls said in unison,

"Thank you very much," Dino walked towards tsuna and looked back, "That's a lot of help," He smiled,

"Kyaaaaa~!"

"You being a teacher here really creeps me out," Tsuna looked stupefied seeing dino's way. Dino just gave a smile

"They walked towards the roof top and then bumped into adel,

"Oh, adel-san, what are you doing here?" Enma asked,

"Enma, well I was going to inform hibari to do some papers that just came in, the papers were split so he doesn't have to do that much work."

"Hibari-san's at the roof top?!" Tsuna said in a scared tone.

"He is usually there."

"What if haru is there?! Oh no! Hibari-san hates it if people are around when he's asleep!" Tsuna leaped as he imagined the worst for haru, "Oh no!" They ran to the rooftop but quietly opened the door, but not to quiet for hibari to hear.

"Herbivores," He muttered, he wanted to bit them to death but he was two concerned with haru's health and that prophecy,

They sneeked up on him behind the side wall, he was resting in his usual position and haru was nowhere in sight.

"Phew, haru's not here," Tsuna sighed in relief,

"That's odd, usually hibari must have noticed us by now," said Dino,

"Maybe he doesn't care." A baby wearing a black suit wearing a top hat appeared.

"Reborn!?"

"If you be too noisy he'll get irritated by you,"

"How can he not care if being quiet is so important to him?" Asked Dino, "And besides, he loves his peace too much,"

"Who knows."

"Hibari has always wanted to be alone," Adel pointed out,

As they talk, hibari could hear them and was irritated, he was being talked about behind his back. If he hates people who interrupts his peace, he surely hates people who talk behind his back. He was about to stand up and confront those herbivores when a girl cried out or help,

"Help! Miura-san just passed out!" (Info: Haru left her phone near by the tree, true she was about to go to the rooftop but realizes that she forgot it.)

"Haru?!" Said tsuna is shock,

Then when they looked at hibari, he had jumped over the bars and all the way down,

"He jumped!"

Tsuna and the others went to the railings to see that hibari was now down carrying haru,

"I will bring her to the nurse,"

"R-right," the girl stuttered

Then hibari walked away from the scene making sure no one followed, who would dare follow him after his death glare, no one.

"We need to head out," Said dino

"Dino-san,"

"We have to make sure haru is all right," Dino smiled,

"Hibari's probably going to bring her to the clinic since it's the rule," Adel pointed out,

"And we all know hibari loves his rules," Dino winked,

xX0Xx

Chrome was sent home due to her condition, she wasn't good, so the clinic was empty and the nurse had just finished checking up on haru's condition.

"She's over fatigued and to top that off she'd over stressed, i say she should skip school tomorrow, even now she needs rest badly," The nurse looked worried, "She should rest,"

"Is that so," He turned his head to looked at her, she was huffing, he knew she was overworked but she kept pushing herself, "Thank you for looking," He sat on a chair next to her and looked at her over worked frame, she doesn't look good,

"I'll go get her some water." The nurse went outside to get some water for Haru to drink,

+ Just outside +

Tsuna and the others bumped into the school nurse as they were heading towards the clinic.

"Nurse, shouldn't you be in the clinic?" Adel asked,

"Do you have any new patients there now?" Dino asked,

"Well yes, I checked on a student right before I left, I was getting water for her.'

"A girl,"

"Is there a problem dino-san?"

"Oh no, nothing really,"

"Well, then I'll be on my way."

The nurse walked away and they came close to the clinic, they peaked in the room and saw that hibari wasn't there,

"It's a principle to take any sick or injured student to the clinic, hibari was doing his job." Reborn jumped to yamamoto's shoulder.

"I guess it's a good thing right?" Enma looked at tsuna who nodded,

"I guess we have to contact haru's family right?"

"No, she'll be staying over at our house tsuna," Reborn smirked,

"Wh-what?!"

"Her mother was fine with it."

"You spoke with haru's mother?"

"Yes, so no more screw ups, you have to take haru home and wait until she wakes up."

"Bu-but,"

"Is it ok if I come to sleep over at your house tsuna? Just until haru wakes up,"

"Su-sure enma-kun, that'll be a lot of help, thanks." Tsuna smiled,

"When classes are over make sure to take her home,

"Right," Tsuna and enma said in unison,

Classes have resumed and it was settled, for, the day,

+ In a clear whit space +

"_Haru,"_

"_Hahi, haruleua!?" _

"_Be careful dear," Haruleua said in a sweet voice, though she is not seen,_

"_Wait! Haruleua! Careful about what!?" She fell in a deep hole on the ground, "Wait! Haruleua!"_

Haru woke up in an unfamiliar room, when she sat up she saw tsuna and enma sleeping in futons, she then realized that she was in tsuna's room.

"Good morning haru," Reborn greeted,

"Hahi, reborn-chan, good morning," Haru looked a bit confused, but she was able to smile,

"I spoke with your mother not long ago,"

"Hahi! You-you know my mother,"

The baby smirked and haru looked at him with her focused look,

"Don't worry, you passed out this Monday so I called your mother and asked if you could stay here, she said you would be protected if you stayed here while you're asleep.

"Me? Protected? I'm the one assigned to protect tsuna-san, and if so, also enma-kun, why would they protect me?"

"Your mother is worried about you, people have been eyeing her and she's afraid if you spend too much time with her, they might go after you,"

"But why, I can protect myself,"

"Even so, she is your mother, your safety and well being is her first concern."

"Mama." She stuttered, she was a bit touched by this but she wants to protect her too, and eyeing?! People have been wanting to kill her?!

"Don't make a fuss about it, right now hibari's the one protecting her,"

"Eh? Kyoya-kun?" She smiled "I guess i really don't have to worry," She sighed,

Tsuna and enma woke up to see that haru was awake,

"Haru/Haru-chan!" Both shouted in unison.

"Your awake!" Tsuna smiled. "That's a relief," tsuna gave a relieved sigh.

"It's very nice to see that your awake haru-chan," Enma smiled and haru also smiled at him, enma's timid personality was always so cute!

"How do you feel?" Reborn asked,

"Haru feels fine desu!" She smiled and looked at both enma and tsuna, "What day is it today?"

"It's saturaday," Enma answered,

"Hahi!" Haru screamed shock, _'Haruleua didn't even say five words to me and it took four days!?" _

"Something wrong haru?" Tsuna looked worried for his friend,

"Haru is fine desu!" She pumped her fist in excitement, "Hahi! Tsuna-san can i please borrow a phone?" She looked down, smiled, and looked up at him again, "Haru just needs to make a call,"

Tsuna handed haru his phone as his mother called them for breakfast,

"Tsuna, enma-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Nana called as both of them stood up,

"You should stay here haru, we'll bring you breakfast."

"Thank you very much tsuna-san desu!" She smiled happily as they closed the door.

Before haru could make the call, her bracelet's crystal blinked, she was receiving a call, the bracelet soon was answered,

"Hello?"

"Haru, great you finally picked up," A sharp voice replied,

"Asuka-san?"

"I heard you were in a coma, what happened?"

"Uh well, it's hard to explain really, Haru was over fatigued that's all,"

"Well, I'm glad you're fine, anyway, haru, the man who was eyeing the vongola tenth has been captured, vongola wasn't the only one, also shimon, and yourself, be aware."

"I got it," She hugh up and sighed, she forgot the main reason she was transferred in the first place, then she took the phone and dialled and waited for the answer,

"Hello?" A deep, dark soothing voice answered which made haru smile,

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>Nyaan~ so much racket, juuchan can't write, see ya.<p> 


	11. Hidden secrets

Nyaan~ The storm is so strong, and juuchan is afraid that there might be a flood T-T my aunt is staying at our place in the mean while since their house was flooding, luckily juuchan is able to write nyaan~ she hopes that there will be no more interruptions nyaan~

For Haru's Heart

Chapter eleven: Hidden secrets

Author: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: It'll be a long chapter nyaan~

* * *

><p>Hibari was walking in a deserted street, hibird was singing the namimori school alma-mater, it was a nice and quiet though it wasn't complete without 'her' around. He then bumped into someone familiar while walking, she had long brown hair and she was beautiful too.<p>

"Oh, is that you kyoya?" She smiled, her smiled looked so much like haru's smile, then that's when he remembered. Haru's mother.

"Mrs. Miura"

"It is you!" She smiled, "And where are you off to?"

"I was going to pick Haru up."

"Oh really? Where did she go?"

"She stayed at her friend's house," He couldn't possibly tell her that her daughter was asleep for our straight days! Plus if he told her, she would ask him questions that he really doesn't want to answer.

"Well, if it's her friend's house I'm sure she'll be staying there longer." She smiled and now hibari knows where haru got her happy-go-lucky side from, "Will you come with me?" She started walking as hibari followed her.

"To where exactly?"

"I have a few errands to run, plus, i want to know you more," She smiled, "I can't leave my daughter with just anyone you know."

This really is haru's mother, she's cautious and alert, plus that powerful vibe she's emitting, no wonder.

xX0Xx

Haru finished her breakfast and dressed herself up, nana found some old cloths for her to wear, and what do you know, it's a perfect fit! A sleeveless black and white top and some puffy jean about the knees. While tsuna and enma went downstairs to call the rest.

+ Later +

"Good morning tenth!" Gokudera greeted happily

"Good morning tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled happily

"Good morning everyone."

"How is Haru doing?" Dino asked,

"Haru-chan already woke up."

"That's great! Where is she?" The baseball fanatic happily asked,

"She's in my room, come inside." Tsuna invited them as they come in

+ Meanwhile +

Near the late, a pile of beaten men in black suits were seen, as hibari lowered his tonfas

"My, you're a very skilled fighter." Clarice praised the young man's abilities.

Hibari hid back his tonfas and turned his back and walked to her, "May i ask why these men were after you?"

"They wanted to kill me of course," She smiled, "It's better if they target me and not my daughter," She smiled a weak smile as the walked, her love for her daughter is really something.

+ On the other hand +

Haru stared outside the window, it really is a great day, she yawned as if she was bored, great, 'he' rubbed off on her. The thought made her giggled when she sees him; she will give him a big bear hug.

"Oi, stupid woman, what are you giggling on about?" Gokudera entered as tsuna and the others too.

Great, what a nice way to ruin the thought, oh how she wanted to bicker this guy to death! Great, another thing rubbed off on her! She chuckled and looked at gokudera, "Nothing mo-ron!" She grinned and wanted to hear the comeback.

"Why you!" He was getting really angry but tsuna kept pulling him back, what a hot head.

The mere sight of gokudera's anger was highly amusing, she couldn't help but laugh. When everybody heard her laughing, they couldn't do anything but smile, gokudera just looked away.

It's nice to have haru back to normal

+ Later +

Haru bowed her head, "Thank you or taking care of haru desu~!" She stood straight and smiled, she was carrying her bag where her clothes were.

"Take care now haru-chan." Nana waved along with everybody else.

"Come back and visit anytime you want." Bianchi smiled and wave.

"Bye haru!" Lambo wave both hands in the air while being carried by bianchi.

"Bye bye!" I-pin smiled and waved, while nana was carrying her.

Haru waved goodbye and turned to walk. Tsuna, enma and the others were all watching haru form tsuna's room.

"Hey tsuna, i want you to follow haru." Reborn looked at tsuna.

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do it or I'll shoot you." Leon turned into a gun and reborn pointed it at tsuna.

"Eiiieeee! No don't!" Tsuna refused to be shot and no they left to follow haru.

xX0Xx

"Where do we go next?" Hibari asked as the men in black suits struggle.

"I hope I'm not much of a trouble." Clarice frowned as she looked at him.

"It's fine Mrs. Miura."

"Oh now don't be so formal kyoya."

"I intend to be formal."

"Is that so?" She smiled happily, "My husband would just love a man like you to be our daughter's husband~!"

"Husband?" Now the thought isn't that bad, they do live in one house now. The idea made him smirk.

Clarice noticed his smirk and smiled, "You would want that wouldn't you?" She teased as he looked at her,

"Where do we go next?

+ Meanwhile +

Tsuna and the others followed haru, no one knows why but they did. They were close to here so the hid behind the bushes.

"Why are we following her exactly?" Tsuna asked,"

"I wanted to know where she was going,"

"Just that!?" Tsuna face palmed.

Then they heard a little girl's cry and quickly looked to see.

"What happened to you desu?" Her tone sounded worried,

"I tripped and fell!" The girl cried as she wiped her tears.

Haru reached for her handkerchief and tied it around her knee, then a small light appeared when haru touched the girl's knee.

Tsuna and the others noticed it thought they didn't know if it was a flame or anything.

"Did you see that?" Tsuna asked,

"Was it a flame?" Asked yamamoto,

"A sun flame?" Said dino

"Are you alright desu?"

"The girl stood up and smiled, "Hai~!"

Haru smiled and dusted the girl off, "Mama always say, that is you ever fall down, you should do your best to stand up again desu!" She cheered and smiled happily,

"Thank you very much nee-san!" She smiled and went to play with her friends, the sight of haru cheering the girl on was so heart warming, tsuna remembered every time that he would trip and cry his mother would always pick him up and cheer him on, the memory made him smiled.

"Hey tsuna! Haeu's moving!" Yamamoto called and tsuna was snapped out,

"R-right!"

They followed haru (now think of the following scenes with random pictures) all around, she helped an old man cross the street an old woman that needed to be carried home, an injured bird to be placed back in it's nest, a young boy who's balloon got stuck in a tree, a fruit seller who's apples got ruined, a dog that was to be returned and a lady who dropped her keys but didn't realize.

"Man, haru's such a nice person."

"I know right!" Yamamoto smiled,

"Tsuna-kun,"

"What is it enma-kun?"

"We lost her."

"What!" Tsuna looked around to see that haru was nowhere in sight, "What the!"

"Where is she?" Yamamoto looked around, yep, she's gone.

+ Back with haru +

"Hahi?" She turned to see her mother, and hibari, they were not that far away. "Hahi! Mama?!"

"Hello sweetie," Her mother smiled sweetly as she looked at her.

"And k-kyoya-kun?!"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Hahi!?"

"I came back from Greece and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"And how did kyoya-kun get in this?" She crossed her arms and pout

"I bumped into him on my way home." She smiled,

"Hahi!"

Clarice grabbed kyoya's arm which shocked him a little, and as she pulled him away, "I'll be borrowing him for a while." She smiled an walked away.

"Hahi! B-but mama!"

"I'll be staying tomorrow so there's no need to worry," She looked back and smiled, "We'll spend the day tomorrow okay?" She smiled and walked away leaving haru confused,

(Info: Sun setting at this hour)

"Hahi. . . M.. Mama?" Haru sighed and walked towards the grassy field and sat down.

Tsuna and the others had just spotted her as she got down.

"There she is." Yamamoto whispered.

"Yeah," Dino replied.

"So what now?" Asked enma,

"We watch," said reborn.

'Haru looked at the river, she remembered those times when tsuna would save her and they'll walk, tsuna is a really nice guy. She then let out a deep sigh.

"The past is the past," She sighed, and looked up the sky, the clouds were drifting as she stared at them. She smiled a solf smile as the aloof cloud guardian's picture came into her head, she giggled and lay. She had a peaceful face and a sweet smile.

"She's just laying there."

"What was the point of this again?" Gokudera sneered,

"Keep quiet," Said reborn

"Would i give everything up just to make everything back to the way it used to be?" She sighed softly, "And still like tsuna-san? Following him around, clinging on him?" She frowned and looked up,

When tsuna heard that, he couldn't help but frown, he was a bit sad that haru, the old haru was gone, a bit? Why was he sad? He could win kyoko and not hurt haru. He should be happy, right?

"Tenth?" Gokudera worried,

"Something wrong?" Dino asked and looked at him,

"I guess not!" She chuckled and smiled brightly, "I guess if asuna-san heard me she would probably hit me the say something in the lines of: What did you even like in that pathetic little runt? I bet ya i can send him flying over to where he came from!" Haru laughed at the idea and made the others face palmed,

"Don't tell me asuna's bad influence has rubbed off on you," A man with white hair wearing a black suit came out of the trees.

"Sky!"

"Your sounding a bit like asuna," He smiled, he was handsome and had a warm and inviting look.

The water flows gently as they both sat looking at the river.

"Would you?"

"Hahi?"

"Would you give everything up just so you can return to a kind of life not to know that Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't have feelings for you?"

Haru frowned and pouted, "And what are you trying to achive by telling haru such a thing neh sky?"

Sky chuckled and looked at haru, "I'd be leaving tomorrow morning,"

"Really?" She frowned, "But you only got here." Haru placed her head on top of sky's shoulder, (now don't get juuchan wrong, sky is like and older brother to haru, but for sky. . . Not sure teehee nyaan~)

"Who is that man and why is she getting all snuggled up?!" Gokudera said in a bit annoyed tone,

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna dumbfound

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go tomorrow, but I'm sure to come back." He smiled

"You sure?" Haru puffed her cheeks,

"Yeah."

They were happily talking until something rustled in the bushes, few men came out hoping to attack and probably kill haru, when tsuna and the others were about to jump in and rescue them, the men were set flying into the river, sky had just kicked him, when the man was unconscious more men appeared and attacked.

"Let me sit this one out." Sky waited for them to get near and with one fell swoop they all were out.

"How did he!?" Tsuna said in shock

"Who are you?" Haru asked the man, her tone was icy as her glare.

The man shrieked as he wanted to move but can't, he was too frozen in place. When he wouldn't answer, haru's glare slice him, and he just shook in fear.

Haru sighed and looked down, she gave him a warm smile, "Don't be afraid," She said in a sweet tone, The man was shocked, rumors were true about her being kind hearted

"Y-yes."

"Will you please tell us who sent you here?"

"We were sent to kill the tenth boss of vongola." The man's words were shaky, one wrong move and he'll be flying into the gutters!

"Hahi?!"

"His description was that he had brown hair and is in Jr. High, nothing else."

"Hahi! It doesn't mean that if i have brown hair I look liked him!" She crossed her arm and pouted, "Haru might have brown hair but she certainly does not look like a boy! Does she?" She looked at the man then at sky,

"Well I have white hair and I'm in senior high, so you must look like a boy haru," He teased with a smile,

"Hahi!" Sky was holding haru's head while she did her best to punch him, "Haru does not look like a boy desu! Do I!?" She looked at the man angrily,

"N-no,"

"Hah! Told you!" She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

"What in the world is she doing?" Dumbfound, gokudera,

"That weird!" Yamamoto laughed,

"So anyway, who sent you here?"

"M-many people hire us to assassinate rich and famous men, i we speak about who our clients are, the next is death." The man looked down as he frowned,

"You don't look like an assassin,"

"W-what?"

"Your just doing the wrong job desu," She smiled, "Would you like to be part o my famiglia?"

"What did she just say!?" Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard what she said.

" Quiet," Reborn kicked tsuna,

"What did you just say?"

"Would-you-like-to-be part of my famiglia~?" She and looked at him as she stretch forth her hand.

Her smile is soft and heart of gold, rumours are true, he held her hand and bowed his head, "Yes, my Lady." That the stregoneria boss, is a kind and gentle person.

* * *

><p>Done done done! Juuchan is tired so she won't continue, maybe some other time nyaan~! *sleeps merrily knowing people have read her work*<p> 


	12. Sorry

Dear Readers

In behalf of the three of us I would like to say sorry for being inactive, we've been real busy with college and haven't had much time to write. I'll be taking over the stories and would either rewrite it or add some chapters since the original writers can't. I'm sorry for the inactivity and I promise to get back on track ASAP. We thank you for your continuous support and I will do my best to feed your hungry eyes. Thank you and God Bless.

-Kei


End file.
